Bir Mersiye/İngilizce
A Lament (To my beloved friend who has joined to the heavens just in his 29th year…) At least, that holiness disappeared. But it left a dream buried! It is natural for wisdom to become extinction: Stars in the space will die down. But this star was just like a lightning, With his death, it made the entire space dark, He didn’t resisted this World and passed to the other one, The lower place of the highness has become the most beatiful place in the Heaven. His dream is in my sad memories and his soul is in the heaven, And his body preferred to come down and lie in the grave. Just like a holiness broken apart… He has become a look that sees the wonders and watches the lightnings. When the heavens hugged an awe, Are we true to say that the awe of the sky has come and unit with the ground? The writings on his tombstone come from the holy book (Qur’an) The candle near his head is surely the piece of holiness. His backbone in the way to God The gateway to the holy places The delicate hand of the wind is rubbing the soil on his grave, And the cloud which pours pearls is above it, And the stars, the guards of his tomb, And the spring, a good cloak that is on his grave To his cheek, like a never-blossomed rosebud, Prays the voice of the nightingale. This is not the wind which is mourning on the orchard, It is the wings of the angels, Nights are the unique home of that beatiful dream And the sunrise, it reminds the sunset of that sun! But that soul has arisen and preferred the other world, But in my eye, all the universe is his place now... The soul, which is ujnited with the Lord, You show me yourself everywhere, Even you are in shadows, I’m not Your shine is staying with me to the eternity, Your beauty is on the morning Your forehead is shining under the moon, The night is the curtain in front of your unique palace, The smell of roses, Is your smell... It’s your voice that making wind move, It’s your voice that creating hurricanes! It’s your dream that is making me awake in the mornings... Oh memories filled my soul, I always consists of the universe in my eyes! Oh.. divine flash of light. Oh.. eternal being the headquaters of the morning, Gleam never ends… Light be not to go away… I would like for you in such a survival Falshing is not likely go out the shining grace, Go out a promise of no meaning here… I am not saying that the fire is not likely extinction, However, such a state of grace there. He does not make any decision when in times of need. Oh.. memories of half of my stay, There is a universe between us now! Safa divine beauty of the sky watchıng you, I’m the torment of separation is tedious place. All the tunes that come to my ear like a howl. What is holding the wailingof the tunes dem! Running streams şırıltısı cry! Unstable wailing sound of the wind’s up! Skies your smile while decorating, What remains is a memory from me cry!